<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>verse 2 • an anthology by littlescallion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011928">verse 2 • an anthology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion'>littlescallion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, multi genre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of separate stories about the life of lim jaebeom and park jinyoung. titles taken from songs in jj project's verse 2 [celebrating the month of verse 2 and in hopes of getting a verse 3]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Song Based Collections</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. JJ Project - Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this series is a repost of some of my stories from Twitter, so if you feel like you've seen it somewhere, that's probably it. also, the original stories were posted separately over, idk, 2 years or so? not much of a change except for some formatting and readjustment for better flow. hope you enjoy the stories! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaebeom went missing after a meeting with jyp and jype officials</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1. icarus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaebeom went missing after a meeting with J.Y. Park and JYPE officials.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t gone in a get-the-cops-involved kind of way, just that he wasn’t home when he said he would be. The kids had no idea where he went and neither did his producer friends. It was as if he vanished.</p><p>Except he didn’t.</p><p>Jinyoung found him seated in a tiny diner in the corner of town, where not a lot of people hang out. Especially not celebrities. It was one of the rare places where they could live like ordinary people, blending into the breeze without standing out like the sun. He knew the place. Jaebeom had loved the diner since they were hopeful youngsters – trainees dreaming to one day stand on stage under the name of JYP Entertainment. He introduced Jinyoung to the place, and the younger had grown to love it too. It was their little oasis in the city, an escape from the often stifling air in the entertainment business.</p><p>“That doesn’t look like the face of someone who just received good news.” Jinyoung commented as he slid into the seat opposite Jaebeom.</p><p>The latter didn’t seem surprised to see him there. He knew – they both knew – that sometimes there were things better talked about as normal people. Not as JB and Jinyoung of GOT7, not as members of a highly sought after boy group. Just Lim Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung.</p><p>Jinyoung knew what the meeting was about. After all he was there – sitting on Jaebeom’s left side as the higher ups talked about various possibilities. Years ago, they were sitting the same way in one such meeting. Except back then, the topic wasn’t nearly as good as this one.</p><p>The one in the past was about endings. The recent one was about new beginnings.</p><p>Jaebeom took a sip from his drink, eyes flickering towards the window. Outside, the world was covered in a muted shade of grey, a telltale sign of impending rain.</p><p>“I just have a lot of thoughts.” He finally admitted, still staring at the world behind the glass.</p><p>“Well, I have a lot of time.” Jinyoung shifted to a more relaxed posture. “Unless you need solitude, in which case I’ll leave and tell the kids there’s no need to call the cops.”</p><p>“No, stay there. After all, it’s not only about me. It’s about you too.” Jaebeom turned towards Jinyoung. “Though I still suggest you make that call to the kids. We won’t need cops on our tail anytime soon.”</p><p>Jinyoung fiddled with his phone for a bit, brows furrowing in concentration. Then he placed the phone upside down on the table.</p><p>“Done.” He muttered. “Our oldest kid will be in charge while Mom and Dad are away.”</p><p>Jaebeom couldn’t help but to chuckle. The tension above his shoulders seemed to dissipate a little, though the same cloud that hung on the skies outside remained above his head.</p><p>“First of all, it was good news to me, though it was quite unexpected.” He started. “When I told our fans to wait three hundred years for a comeback, it was because I truly didn’t expect for us to have one.”</p><p>Jinyoung hummed to signal that he was listening.</p><p>“It becomes even more unexpected when they told me that I would be in charge.” Jaebeom continued. “I mean not just me – <em>we</em> both would be in charge, but I’m honestly not worried about you. I know how good your lyrics and music are. It is mine that I’m worried about.”</p><p>Jaebeom chuckled bitterly, eyes darkening a little. “When I heard that we’re having a comeback, I was ecstatic. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. It’s almost like a childhood dream coming true. But when the ecstasy was over, the real world implications took over."</p><p>Jinyoung let out another hum, waiting for the story to progress before making a comment.</p><p>“When I realized what this means, I became terrified. We’re having a comeback. With songs we wrote. But what if – what if I’m not <em>ready</em>?”</p><p>Jaebeom leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. “It’s a big deal. I’ve been wanting to have a song I wrote being promoted as a title song, but now I realize how terrifying it is. What if I’m not as good as I thought I was? What if I’m not ready for the responsibilities? What if I end up making a fool out of myself instead of showcasing my abilities? What if I end up dragging you down with me <em>again</em> when I crash?”</p><p>He sprang forward unexpectedly, now leaning on the table instead of the back of the chair. Elbows pressed on the edge of the table, he was hiding his face behind his palms. The tips of his fingers dug into his forehead as he suppressed a flood of emotion.</p><p>“Maybe I don’t deserve this.” He muttered. “Maybe there’s someone out there more fitting for this responsibility.”</p><p>“Or maybe there isn’t.” Jinyoung replied softly. “Maybe there isn’t anyone else I want to do this with. Maybe this position, with all the responsibilities, is an opportunity solely made for you.”</p><p>Jaebeom lifted his face slightly.</p><p>“When we started this journey together, I realized that this is what I want to do. I know you did too.” Jinyoung continued. “And right now, there’s a path in front of us that we can choose to take or not to take. It’s something new. It’s scary. But so was the initial path we took, and look where it brought us to.”</p><p>“We’re taking a risky path, Jinyoung.” Jaebeom replied. “I don’t know where to step. I don’t know where to land. I don’t know when to go straight and when to turn. I can’t even see what tomorrow will bring.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, neither do I. And neither does anyone else.” Jinyoung countered gently.</p><p>“I just don’t want to bring you into my terrible choices.”</p><p>“Well guess what, you can’t. You’re not bringing me along in your journey, Jaebeom hyung. I’m <em>taking </em>this journey with you. There’s a major difference in that.”</p><p>Jaebeom didn’t say a word. His hands lay limp on the table.</p><p>Jinyoung raised his own hands onto the table, gently laying them atop Jaebeom’s. Fingertip to fingertip, then palm to palm.</p><p>“I understand where this came from.” He started to speak again. “It’s scary to realize that dreams come with a baggage of unnerving possibilities. But at the end of the day, if the possible path towards my dreams is just one step in front of me, I would want to take it.”</p><p>“Even though we might encounter the unknown along the way?"</p><p>“Yes. I mean, even if the path we’re taking turns out to be the wrong one, at least we would know where not to go on the next journey.”</p><p>Slowly but surely, Jaebeom’s fingers began to wrap around Jinyoung’s.</p><p>It was as if the lifeless hands were suddenly filled with strength, and the soulless owner found the light. When the rain began to fall outside the window, almost ironically, the cloud around Jaebeom’s head cleared away.</p><p>“It’s a step forward, then.” He murmured. “Another beginning.”</p><p>And Jinyoung smiled at him.</p><p>“Another exciting journey, hyung.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JJ Project - Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jinyoung goes home to jaebeom's place</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2. coming home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm hooooome."</p><p>Jinyoung let himself in to Jaebeom's apartment, unlocking the door and slipping inside like he owned the place. He didn't tell Jaebeom that he was coming but why bother when Jaebeom already knew he would be returning to Korea today anyway?</p><p>He heard the cats meowing from their room, as if noticing his presence. He snickered as he went in. "Hello, kiddos."</p><p>"Hello, intruder." Jaebeom was the one answering from the end of the hall, where he leaned on the wall folding his hands on his chest.</p><p>Jinyoung laughed. "Hey hyung. Healthy and chatty cats, as usual."</p><p>"What can I say, I'm an amazing dad." Jaebeom opened his arms, waiting for Jinyoung to run into his embrace. And Jinyoung did just that.</p><p>"Welcome home." Jaebeom softly stroked the top of Jinyoung's head. And Jinyoung just buried his face in the crook of Jaebeom's neck. Home. They moved houses too many times, but it was Jaebeom that had been his home for the past ten years.</p><p>"I missed you." Jinyoung murmured. Jaebeom responded by hugging him tighter.</p><p>"How was filming? Did it go well?"</p><p>"Extremely well. I had fun trying out the new action scenes." Jinyoung's eyes immediately glimmered. "You're gonna be amazed at how great I am in it hyung."</p><p>"I'm always amazed at whatever you do, in more ways than one." Jaebeom laughed.</p><p>And it was only then that Jinyoung realized what Jaebeom was wearing.</p><p>"A coat? Are you planning to go out, hyung?"</p><p>Jaebeom motioned vaguely at his clothing. "Was just about to head out. Deep needs help with Sophie's monthly grooming."</p><p>"These cat dads, I swear." Jinyoung snickered. "I'll just take a nap then. Can I use your bedroom, hyung?"</p><p>"Since when did you even ask?" Jaebeom steered Jinyoung towards the bedroom, helping him discard his hat and scarf on the way.</p><p>Jinyoung dove straight into the bed as soon as they arrived. "Mmmn, this is so comfy. Your bed is really warm."</p><p>"Hey, wash up first you nasty." Jaebeom landed a slap on Jinyoung's thigh, trying to get him to move. But Jinyoung only burrowed deeper into the covers instead.</p><p>"Too sleepy… I'll wash up after waking up..."</p><p>Jaebeom sighed. "Whatever you say, then. Just don't blame me if you get sick from all those aircraft viruses."</p><p>They get interrupted by meowing noises by the door. Apparently one of the cats escaped and followed them inside.</p><p>"Nora, Nora, no baby, let's let Jinyoung sleep." Jinyoung heard Jaebeom whisper, and his ears perked up at the name.</p><p>"Nora, you said? Let her in! It's not every day my big daughter wants to snuggle with me..."</p><p>Jaebeom picked up his cat and placed her on the bed, where she immediately found a comfortable position by Jinyoung's stomach. "Would you look at that… she ignored me as soon as you're here."</p><p>"Nora has always loved me more, right baby?" Jinyoung patted the cat softly, satisfied. "Well, bye hyung. Say hi to Deep and Sophie for me."</p><p>"Alright. I'm leaving now." Jaebeom leaned in to kiss both Nora and Jinyoung on their forehead. "Rest well, baby. I'll be back with some food. Anything specific you want to eat?"</p><p>"No, anything is fine. See you later, hyung." Jinyoung smiled sleepily. "Love you."</p><p>Jaebeom also smiled, and kissed Jinyoung one more time. "Love you too Young-ah. Welcome home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. JJ Project (Jinyoung) – The Day | JJ Project (Jaebeom) – Fade Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaebeom and jinyoung bought a new bookshelf together. then, one of them moved out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3.a. the day</em>
</p>
<p>Jinyoung still remembered the first day they brought the bookshelf home.</p>
<p>Well, not literally. The bookshelf was delivered to their home and needless to say they gave the store employee quite a hard time because the shelf was just so big. The other kids were laughing at the new item. It was possibly the wackiest addition to their dorm so far, and he could hear the Tuan brothers conspiring to buy a giant robot just so they could compete with the hilarious purchase.</p>
<p>But as ridiculous as the purchase had been, he was proud of the item.</p>
<p>And he knew that the Jaebeom was, too.</p>
<p>That night, after the shelf was securely installed in their living room and the kids had retreated to their own rooms with busted laughter-boxes, he came back to the living room to see his Jaebeom hyung arranging his books in the shelf. Jaebeom was the second oldest in their group, yet for a split second that night, he looked like an excited child on Christmas day to Jinyoung. A fully grown man, sitting cross-legged on the floor with piles of books around him waiting to be arranged.</p>
<p>That night, Jinyoung stood there for the longest time just watching him before Jaebeom finally noticed. And when he did, he sent Jinyoung the brightest smile. Telling him to get his own books and decorate his side of the bookshelf.</p>
<p>And tonight, Jinyoung once again stood behind Jaebeom, facing the bookshelf.</p>
<p>The elder had an open cardboard box by his side, half-filled with books. He was carefully putting the books in one by one, not wanting to ruin or misplace them. Always meticulous, that man Jaebeom.</p>
<p>Just like the first night, Jinyoung just stood there ummoving.</p>
<p>There was a knot in his throat - the knot that formed when Jaebeom told him of his plans of moving out - it never did go away. Instead, it got tighter and nearly cut off Jinyoung's breath. He swallowed hard, trying to loosen the knot, except the thoughts that accompanied his actions only made things worse and he wound up half-coughing, half-choking on his own saliva. It was at that point when Jaebeom turned around and acknowledged his existence.</p>
<p>"Hey, Nyoung. Need something from the shelf? Am I blocking you?"</p>
<p>The knot in Jinyoung's throat tightened and he took several deep breaths, pushing his sobs back down into his chest. He smiled and spoke carefully, praying that his tone would sound natural at least.</p>
<p>"Not really. I just thought you might need a hand. I mean, that's a lot of books to pack."</p>
<p>Jaebeom looked a little flustered, hesitant as if he had something else to say but ultimately decided against saying it. "Um, yeah. I'd appreciate some help. Thanks, Youngie."</p>
<p>So Jinyoung sat, picked the first book off the shelf, and gently placed it into the box Jaebeom prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>3.b. fade away</em>
</p>
<p>The days quickly went by, and finally, Jaebeom left the house.</p>
<p>Jaebeom glanced at the boxes stacked on top of each other in the corner of his room, and the empty bookshelf beside it.</p>
<p>His dad cleared out one of their junk shelves when he was moving back in, knowing that Jaebeom would need a place to put all of his books. But now, it had been weeks since he returned to his home and the books were still sitting in the boxes, shelf remaining as empty as it had been the first night.</p>
<p>Normally, he would worry a lot about his books, not wanting them to be wrinkled or damaged by humidity or anything. Not this time, though. It was true that he hadn't been able to arrange the junks due to his busy schedule - but even if Jaebeom had all the free time in the world, he was certain that he'd avoid the boxes for as long as his conscience allowed.</p>
<p>The empty shelf in his room looked too small and too big at the same time - ignoring the fact that it was a furniture of regular size. It looked too small because his memories recalled the big bookshelf in the dorm covering an entire wall of their living room. And it looked too big because he imagined all the empty space it would have without Jinyoung's books and small decorations.</p>
<p>Empty space, Jaebeom thought.</p>
<p>He knew that living separately from Jinyoung was something he'd have to do again eventually, but still, his heart needed time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. JJ Project – Tomorrow, Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaebeom came over to jinyoung's place to test out the new camera he just bought, and he has a trick up his sleeve to make his model smile</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unlike the previous chapters, the storyline in this chapter doesn't really match the title. but jinyoung said the words at the end of the chapter so it's close enough lmao. prompt taken from tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>4. tomorrow, today</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung knows that when it comes to the things he loves, Jaebeom is a child at heart.</p><p>Jinyoung has seen him play with his cats, has seen him in a vinyl store listening to various music with his producer friends, and in front of his computer late at night making new songs. Heck, Jinyoung has seen Jaebeom play with the rest of the GOT7 members and Jaebeom looks the same age as their maknae line. Not simply appearance-wise, but with the way his face lights up with a smile and how he lets his laughter be heard.</p><p>And another thing that makes Jaebeom perks up like a kid at the sound of an ice cream truck is his camera.</p><p>Cameras, to be precise. Jaebeom loves experimenting with everything, from his dance moves to the books he reads and the songs he writes. Naturally, with photography as well. So when Jaebeom shows up at his house in the morning wearing a cheeky grin and a heavy camera bag over his shoulder, Jinyoung already knows that Jaebeom is up to something.</p><p>"New gear?" Jinyoung eyes the camera as he let Jaebeom in. The older man's eyes practically disappear in his smile as he nods enthusiastically.</p><p>"Just arrived last night. I couldn't wait to test it out."</p><p>"And you decided to bring it to my house instead of... like, the Han river or something?" Jinyoung chuckles.</p><p>"Of course." Jaebeom smiles. "There's nothing else I would rather photograph."</p><p>"Gee, I wonder what in my house could be so interesting. Sure hope it's not the pile of dirty dishes." Jinyoung jokes. Jaebeom just smiles as he finishes setting up his camera, taking an experimental shot of the floor.</p><p>"Alright, this looks good enough. Jinyoung-ah, could you move near the window over there? I think it's gonna look better with natural lighting."</p><p>"Just so you know, I'm usually getting paid to do this." Jinyoung sighs, feigning annoyance even though he follows Jaebeom's directions anyway. Leaning slightly against the window, he breathes out through his mouth and adjusts his entire body to relax and pose. "Okay, I'm ready. Count for me."</p><p>"Look here." Jaebeom peers into his viewfinder and moves his gaze one second later, staring straight into Jinyoung's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Jinyoungie."</p><p>Jinyoung's mind goes blank for a split second.</p><p>He hears the shutter sound in the background, but his brain barely processes any other stimulus as it focuses its whole power to lift the corners of Jinyoung's mouth into a smile. A wide smile, a smile he normally would cover. But not this time. He smiles with his whole face, from his lips to the edges of his eyes and his heart down below.</p><p>Jaebeom's shutter sound doesn't cease until a few seconds later, when Jinyoung’s mind comes back to life. Jaebeom already takes his eyes off the viewfinder and is looking through the pictures he just took, brows furrowing ever so slightly as he scrutinizes the shots.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful." He breathes out, looking up from his camera to find Jinyoung.</p><p>Jinyoung is still smiling - laughing a little, even. Jaebeom is so unpredictable sometimes. One day he would be the goofiest person ever, and the next day he'd be all serious sitting in a meeting with senior producers. He would seem so clueless about love in the morning, only to surprise Jinyoung with flowers at night. Being with Jaebeom is an adventure, and Jinyoung is enjoying every second of it.</p><p>"Is this your idea of capturing your models' expressions now?" Jinyoung laughs as he peeks over Jaebeom's shoulder to look at the picture. "Wow, the camera is so good. The photos turn out great."</p><p>"I'm only doing it to you." Jaebeom grins. "Also, it's not the camera. I think it's the model that makes this photo so gorgeous."</p><p>"Yeah, feed me cheese this early in the morning." Jinyoung jokingly shoves his boyfriend before planting a kiss on his cheek softly. "There, I'm adding my share of cheese."</p><p>"Not enough. That’s not even nearly enough." Jaebeom pulls him closer, kissing him softly under the sunlight, camera abandoned on the table.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Jaebeom's breath tickles his lips, and Jinyoung tilts his head forward to brush their lips together.</p><p>"I love you too." He smiles. "Today and tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. JJ Project - On&On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jaebeom wants to have his last meal with jinyoung. jinyoung complies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't worry, this chapter isn't sad like the summary or the song makes it sound lmao i just feel like "life goes on" would be a perfect theme for this chapter. enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5. on&amp;on</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Up until this point, Jaebeom had told Jinyoung "I love you" six times.</p><p>It wasn't as if he never said it, or didn't show it. Jaebeom's "I love you" showed in the late night snacks he prepared for Jinyoung every time the latter came home from a grueling schedule. It manifested itself in the slices of pickled radish he passed to Jinyoung's bowl to fight off the heat of the ramen, or the water bottle he slipped into Jinyoung's bag before they both leave home in the morning, or purposefully losing a game to decide who should wash the dishes.</p><p>Sometimes, there are whispers. When they're barely awake and dragging themselves out of bed in early mornings, at the end of phone calls, or in the heat of the night. Love you, love you, love you, followed by a kiss or a bite.</p><p>But when Jaebeom said "I love you," he meant it. Holding Jinyoung's face in his hands gently, as if he'd break. A kiss on his forehead, the tip of his nose, and his lips. Then a genuine "I love you," eyes locked in a loving gaze, followed by a hug that lasts a tad too long.</p><p>Jinyoung took note of every single occasion where Jaebeom told him the three words. When he confessed. When they won their first trophy together. When they got off stage after their first concert where Jaebeom had to sit out and Jinyoung took charge for the night. When they ran into an invisible wall and everything just seemed so bleak that they ended up holding each other throughout all the tears. When Jaebeom moved out and they tried living separately again after nine years. When they received an award that they'd been dreaming of forever.</p><p>And tonight.</p><p>They just wrapped up the last stage, a final concert before the next one in several years. They had dinner with the staff and people from their company, and seven of them made promises. To stay close at heart. To always be the way they were. To come back as one.</p><p>Jaebeom and Jinyoung returned to Jinyoung's place well after midnight, wanting to spend every moment together before Jinyoung departed to Busan for a holiday with his parents. They found a container of leftover kimchi in the fridge and several packs of ramen. That'll do.</p><p>The meal was mostly quiet, with small remarks about the farewell party. The kids' plans for the future, the memories from past years. It was a mundane topic at most, but Jaebeom knew how to craft his words. And so did Jinyoung. Every single word conveyed a whole story in itself.</p><p>And nearing the end of the meal, Jinyoung caught the phrase.</p><p>"…I love you."</p><p>"What?" Jinyoung raised a brow, acting like he didn't hear it. Again, the three words rolled smoothly off Jaebeom's tongue, echoing in the silence of the night. And again, Jinyoung pretended not to hear.</p><p>The process was repeated, three times, until Jinyoung couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from going up and Jaebeom caught the subtle change in his expression. Jaebeom let out a chuckle, amusement and exasperation mixing underneath the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>"You heard me the first time."</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"And you still made me repeat it."</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>"Why?" Jaebeom didn't mind, but he loved every word that came out of Jinyoung's mouth, every explanation and bits of joke.</p><p>Jinyoung smiled. "It's just nice to hear."</p><p>"I'll say it again then." Jaebeom stood up and pulled Jinyoung into his embrace, taking in every inch of Jinyoung he can see and feel. "Once for every year we spent together."</p><p>And he did, kissing Jinyoung between every love confession.</p><p>"Remember when I said that i want to have my last meal with you?" He asked at the very end of the kiss. Jinyoung nodded, and Jaebeom continued. "It doesn't feel real at that time, but thank you for making it happen."</p><p>"You're talking as if you're going away or dying tomorrow." Jinyoung chuckled. And so did Jaebeom.</p><p>"Well, I mean, in the same interview I said that I don't want to let go of my freedom. But I guess I will soon, so in a sense this is indeed a last meal for me."</p><p>Jinyoung tilted his head to one side. "That's cryptic, but nothing new coming from you." He commented. "What freedom are you giving up now?"</p><p>"Well - it's not exactly freedom." Jaebeom smiled, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a pair of rings.</p><p>"I'm giving up the free space on my ring finger. Hoping you'd give up yours too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. JJ Project - Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jinyoung used to not mind the noises coming from jaebeom's room. this time, he just can't.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao this is one of my favorites. you'll soon find out why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6. find you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut and curled even deeper under the covers.</p><p><em>Jaebeom hyung, please hurry up…</em> he silently begged, clutching his phone tightly in both hands.</p><p>Just a few months ago, the squeaks and rattles coming from Jaebeom's room weren't a source of concern. Now that the cats had been taken away, any slight noise sounded ominous, too out of place in an empty dorm.</p><p>Jinyoung had no idea how much time had passed until he felt the bed dip and the familiar warm hands were back on his waist. His eyes instantly shot open and he turned round to meet Jaebeom's smiling face.</p><p>"Hyung! I didn't hear you coming…"</p><p>Jaebeom lightly chuckled. "With the way you're wrapped under the blankets, a hundred ghosts could be partying in this room and you won't notice."</p><p>Jinyoung pouted and gave Jaebeom a light smack on the chest. "Stop talking about ghosts! You have no idea how scared I was waiting all alone like that… there were noises coming from your room, hyung!"</p><p>Jaebeom brought his hand up to play with Jinyoung's fingers as he leaned down to give him a peck on the nose.</p><p>"It's just my old desk, you know how noisy it always is whenever I work. Or even when a bit of wind blows."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's comforting to hear your noises. Unknown noises, not so much." Jinyoung nuzzled his nose under Jaebeom's neck, loving how the latter's scent never changed.</p><p>"Hyung, if you ever see the ghost, would you tell him to stop disturbing me? Tell him to go look for his lover somewhere else, since I’m not his lover."</p><p>"There's an actual ghost in this building?" Jaebeom raised a brow.</p><p>Jinyoung nodded. "I heard it from the neighbors some time ago. A guy died from an accident, but he couldn't leave his lover, so he kept haunting the building where they lived. They were so deeply in love. Everyone could see it. Apparently, they couldn't stop loving each other even when they're a lifetime apart." Jinyoung murmured. "It's really a strange story though. I wonder when it happened."</p><p>Jaebeom ran a free hand through Jinyoung's hair, petting him the way one would to a cat. "It's a sad story. Doesn't make a very good bedtime story though. Want me to sing something for you instead, baby?"</p><p>"Yes please." Jinyoung's eyes lit up for a split second.</p><p>Moments later, Jaebeom's soft hum filled the room. Jinyoung closed his eyes as he nuzzled closer to the warmth he had so terribly missed. Surrounded by Jaebeom's voice, Jaebeom's smell, and Jaebeom's love, Jinyoung felt as if the world could be the safest place.</p><p>He woke up the next morning to the sounds of keypad being pressed. It only took a few seconds before Youngjae and Yugyeom barged in, bags of groceries and breakfast in each hand. They looked like they hadn't slept in days but they smiled when they saw Jinyoung. A chorus of 'morning, hyung's greeted Jinyoung and he smiled brightly at his favorite babies. "Hey kids. What brings you here so early?"</p><p>"We brought pancakes for breakfast." Yugyeom, the ever-loving gentle giant, waved the paper bag in his hand proudly.</p><p>"And some groceries." Youngjae added, smile still rivaling the sun despite the dark circles decorating his eyes. Jinyoung's heart swelled with warmth.</p><p>"Jaebeom hyung would love some pancake. Too bad he already left. He just keeps moving around doesn't he?"</p><p>Jinyoung's remark was light, yet the atmosphere in the room turned dark as if somebody just flipped an invisible switch.</p><p>"Jaebeom hyung, you said?"</p><p>Jinyoung nodded, still oblivious. "Yeah. He came over to sleep last night, but he was gone when I woke up. Figured that he's going to the studio. He just never rests!"</p><p>"I bet he wants to." Youngjae’s voice went lower as he retorted quietly. "Jaebeom hyung probably really wants to rest right now. So…"</p><p>His lips began to quiver, and it all crumbled when his eyes caught Jaebeom's warm eyes, smiling at him from the still picture on the altar.</p><p>"…please, Jinyoung hyung, let him rest..."</p><p>Stunned, Jinyoung followed the younger's line of sight, but his vision blurred before he got to see reality.</p><p>A small altar.</p><p>A still image.</p><p>A name, a date, and an eternal smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>boom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. JJ Project - Don't Wanna Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jinyoung had tried his psychometry on basically everyone except jaebeom. when he finally got a chance to, he understood why he shouldn't have.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>7. don't wanna know</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung jerked his hand away, electric sparks tingling in his fingertips where Jaebeom's skin was. It stung, and it disoriented him for a second - both the ice that seemed to run through Jaebeom's veins and the images burning itself into the back of his mind in the split second.</p><p>
  <em>This can't be it, right?</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung brought his hand close to his heart for a second, trying to tone down his racing pulse and breathe normally again.  He never saw it coming. Even though everyone joked about it all the time, he always thought that's all what it was. A joke. Something everyone used to make fun of them. Something everyone could say out loud and laugh about. Something everyone made a mock bet over - which he joined and placed the highest bet on the least likely situation. It was all fake, an imaginary scenario.</p><p>
  <em>My psychometry could be wrong.</em>
</p><p>It was unlikely, and it didn't make any sense; but Jinyoung desperately needed an explanation to calm himself down in the moment. His hand reached out absently, fingertips pressing on the nearest wall by his side. The three seconds raced by and Jinyoung saw a puppy sniffing the bottom of the streetlight, people touching the walls as they walk by, and other mundane daily life situations as experienced by the object.</p><p>
  <em>No, it could still be wrong. I have no idea if it actually happened.</em>
</p><p>He pulled away and placed his fingertips on his shoe - something he was familiar with. He saw his dog, Snow, circling his legs. He saw his own hands fixing the shoelaces. He saw Jaebeom's shoes in front of him, waiting for him before they left in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>So I wasn't wrong.</em>
</p><p>Jinyoung drew in a sharp breath and tried to calm himself. His hands hadn't stopped trembling from the revelation. Gently, he placed his fingertips on Jaebeom's wrist, close to his veins, doing his best to be discreet.</p><p>And he saw the images, clearer than ever.</p><p>He saw himself. Smiling, laughing, crying over stupid movies, and throwing away his book over a surprising scene. He saw himself all red faced and miserable after eating spicy food, and grinning after stealing a sip off Jaebeom's drink. He saw himself pulling an all-nighter, nearly falling asleep every five minutes if not for Jaebeom waking him up. He saw himself sleeping in with just a tuft of his hair peeking out beneath the covers.</p><p>It's all him.</p><p>It's all memories Jaebeom had with him.</p><p>"Is this why you always pull away whenever I accidentally touched you?" Jinyoung murmured to himself, afraid that Jaebeom would hear. "You didn't want me to find out that it was all true?"</p><p>They had been friends for years, and everyone always joked about them secretly dating. But Jinyoung thought it wasn't possible. Jaebeom, liking him? What an idea. Yes, they were close, but so was Jaebeom with probably a hundred other people. The notion of a Lim Jaebeom liking him back was a scenario Jinyoung wouldn't dare to play around with. After all, Jaebeom always refused to be touched. Only by Jinyoung. When they had to, he always avoided Jinyoung's fingertips. Or he pulled away before three seconds. At that time, Jinyoung quickly jumped to the conclusion that Jaebeom wasn't comfortable with physical contact.</p><p>But now, when he finally had the chance to touch Jaebeom for over three seconds - all the secrets had been spilled. The truth was laid bare in front of his eyes.</p><p>All this time, it was never a joke.</p><p>Jaebeom liked him back - no, perhaps he even loved him.</p><p>Jinyoung leaned on the wall, slightly disoriented. The blaring sirens from the distance had been getting closer and closer, high-pitched shrieks splitting his head in two. When people in uniform rushed towards them, Jinyoung finally let go of Jaebeom's cold, clammy hands.</p><p>He didn't hear any of their questions. He let them lead him around like a dysfunctional doll. He watched them strap Jaebeom's lifeless body onto the stretcher and load him in the back of the ambulance, putting the drunk driver's body in another.</p><p>He pulled his sweaters over his fingertips, afraid of touching anything else.</p><p>His mind was still racing with the things he saw - both with psychometry and with his eyes. Jaebeom and him walking side by side. The car coming out of nowhere. Jaebeom’s arm flying towards him, shoving him out of the way. The splatter of blood. Jaebeom’s hand landing upon Jinyoung’s own as he lay lifeless on the sidewalk.</p><p>Jinyoung knew, from that moment, that the memories he saw in Jaebeom would be the nightmares haunting him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [Bonus] JUS2 - Take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there's no place like home, jinyoung thinks. and as he walks together with the rest of got7, he understands that home is not a place - it's people.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bonus to make up for the back-to-back angsty chapters. enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8. take</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung takes the last bite of his ice cream and crumpled the packaging in his hand before throwing it into the nearest trash can. He intentionally slows down, watching the other members go past him while laughing and jokingly shoving each other. A tiny smile plays on his lips.</p><p>Jinyoung loves the sight.</p><p>Sure, filming had been fun. Everyone involved in the production was amazing, from the actors to the staff. They were all nice to each other even when the cameras weren't rolling. It almost felt like he was spending time with a really big family. But still, if he had to compare it with a family, the people he filmed with felt like distant relatives or cousins he had never seen before. They were great to work with and everyone enjoyed each other's company, yet somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that those people were the people he needed to impress. He had to maintain a positive attitude and showcased the best of both his skills and personality. The feeling was similar to going home on Chuseok and spending time with a bunch of distant relatives - older aunts and uncles with really high expectations on the youth, and insanely successful cousins whose achievements he needed to match.</p><p>But now - right now, as he drags his feet on the sunlit sidewalk and savors the lingering taste of long-finished ice cream, Jinyoung feels home.</p><p>GOT7 is as noisy as ever, and unbelievably enough, this time Jinyoung decides to join the commotion instead of being the mom friend who keeps everyone in check. He dances in public, eats his ice cream messily, and laughs louder than the rowdy kids.</p><p>And this time, it's not a carefully orchestrated joke. It's not a planned action to win the hearts of his new coworkers slash friends while looking good on cam. It's just Jinyoung, plain old Jinyoung, letting himself loose.</p><p>Like Chuseok is over and he's back to his small family.</p><p>Jinyoung feels another presence by his side and notices that someone is also deliberately slowing down. That someone sends him a smile, which he promptly returns.</p><p>"Coming home feels great, doesn't it?" The man beside him comments before Jinyoung gets to say anything.</p><p>"How do you know that's what it feels like to me?" Jinyoung laughs, amazed at the way their minds seem to operate at the same wavelength.</p><p>
  <em>"I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know your heart better than anyone else"</em>
</p><p>With Jinyoung's hand in his, the person sings two lines from the drama OST, grinning as he does so. "I wouldn't agree to sing the song if it wasn't true."</p><p>Jinyoung laughs louder, instinctively bringing his free hand to cover his mouth. "So you're the one with psychometric powers now? Alright."</p><p>"I've always had that power." The man, Jaebeom, chuckles in response. "The catch is that it only works on you."</p><p>"I wouldn't call it a catch." Jinyoung smiles. "It's an advantage. That way, you wouldn't be holding hands with random people to read their minds. Just me."</p><p>"Hold hands? I have a better idea." Jaebeom smiles back. "I watched the drama too. And I remember clearly what the main character said about the most sensitive body part."</p><p>"I was hoping you wouldn't see it, but apparently it was too much to ask for." Jinyoung's smile fades a bit. But he feels a slight squeeze on his hand, the way Jaebeom always does to calm him down.</p><p>"You did great on the drama. There's no way I would miss out on watching your brilliance."</p><p>And just like that, Jinyoung's smile returns. His eyes dart back to the laughing kids in front.</p><p>"I never knew how much I missed home until I returned." He remarks. "To have all of you welcoming me back is like a hug from the universe. I love this family."</p><p>"You can go anywhere and we'll always be here to welcome you home, as we do with everyone on their personal journeys."</p><p>Jaebeom's smile reaches his eyes, and it's the kind of smile Jinyoung loves the most. He quietly squeezes Jaebeom's hand back.</p><p>"I'm home." He whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. "I'm back home."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this wraps up my jjp songfic collection to kick off the month of verse 2 &lt;3 yay! it's a bit of cheating because i didn't actually write the stuff - they're mostly reposts of my twitter fics. regardless, the process of readjusting twitter fics to ao3 format brought me back to writing, and so i have decided to revisit some of my prompts. maybe there will be ones i'd eventually finish and post 🤣<br/>anyway, thank you to everyone who took their time to visit my stories! i love you all and hope you enjoyed the stuff! much love from littlescallion and see you in my next short stories &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>